


Ashram

by queensiesfanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Mention of Connor Hawke, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensiesfanfic/pseuds/queensiesfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt on tumblr: Oliver finds out about Connor &felicity comforts him (@tvjunkie22).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashram

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Leighton (@arrowsandanchor, on tumblr) gave it a title and now it's here I guess. Pardon me for any grammar or synthax mistakes, it's unbeta-ed. 
> 
> Okay, hope you enjoy it. Carry on, keep on reading :) xx.

He knew one day this would catch up to him. There had been hints and the universe kept dropping small cracks, one after another, that he would have to deal with it someday. Of course he never thought that it would come to these lenghts, that this boy would become a copy of… himself.

Things were a bit complicated lately with his Arrow quest. He was tired of having to forcefully bend his principles to deal with the madness that was Starling City and for once, just once, and with the ever nagging voice of Felicity in his head, he took solace in a far away place. Not the island, no, not anymore. Too much related to his past and who he had to be to leave that place than actually a place of rest.

So he found a new place, an ‘ashram’ as you could say. He thought he was going to breathe, meditate, relax. But no. The universe had to catch up to him at some point and this was it. Connor Hawke.

“Felicity, I don’t… I can’t. It’s not who I am.” He had called her right away as he found out. “I’m not… a dad. I can’t be. With who I became, who I am, I…”  
“Now shush. I heard those words too many times and they have been proved wrong, haven’t they?” She countered. He sighed, as he once again had to concede her reason.

He honestly couldn’t know what to do without her anymore. She had been his light when he needed most and had endured every single part of his path as The Arrow with him and he loved her everyday more as she never gave up on him.  
He never thought it would be possible to love someone this much, so fiercely, so intensely. Young Oliver Queen would’ve laughed in his face but not anymore.

She kept going “You knew one day or another you would have to meet him. Sure it was not the best of times but when it ever is? Now go on, take your head out of your ass and be an example for the kid, okay?”.  
He was always a bit more relaxed when he talked to her. But still “Look with my lifestyle, our lifestyle, how can I ever be a father?!”

“Well, you’ll work it out. You always do. Maybe you can train him like you did Roy?” She offered. “Look, I think you should go talk to him. Get to know him. If you think you can’t be a father now, at least you will be one day and the kid deserves that, right?” Well, she had a point… “I gotta go now. I love you.” There wasn’t a day he didn’t smile whenever she would tell him that she loved him.

He sighed, a bit more relieved. “I love you too. Thank you. I’ll come home soon”.

He hung up, calmer, happier. Maybe he could do this. He braced himself and got up, decided to be someone Connor would at least simpathyze with.  
As he did he kept replaying the conversation he had with Felicity. He laughed as he recalled her suggesting he should train him.

Sometimes, she had the weirdest ideas.


End file.
